Experiment Danger: Field Trip to the Moon
by HappiGoLucki616
Summary: A flyer on all the message boards read: New Announcement! We are glad to present a selected few of our Hogwarts Students a field trip! It's out of this world, literally! You all get to go to: THE MOON. And what's better? No. Adult. Supervision. Please R
1. Eight Lucky Ducklings

**Summary**: A flyer on all the message boards read: New Announcement! We are glad to present a selected few of our Hogwarts Students a field trip! It's out of this world, literally! You all get to go to: THE MOON. The catch? No. Adult. Supervision. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: -insert desired disclaimer here-

**Author's Note**: This story is written by two authors. One is only 10 the other 13. Guess who? My sister and I! My sister wanted them to go the Milky Way, but I said the moon.And I won. Hope you enjoy the story!

* * *

**Experiment Danger: Field Trip To The Moon**

**% Chapter 1: The Eight Lucky Ducklings %**

The trio walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, chattering away. Suddenly the room quieted then burst into cheers and everyone began to speak at once.

"A new flyer announced-"

"There's gonna be a field trip!"

"Dumbledore said-"

"No adult supervision!"

"To a faraway place!"

"Harry, we're going to the moon! Well a selected few are," Hermione exclaimed as she read the flyer quickly.

No one spoke. Suddenly a huge smile cracked on Ron and Harry's lips.

"No adult supervision!" Ron cried.

"RON!" Hermione said. "That's the smartest thing you've said all year!"

"Really?" Ron looked at her incredulously.

The whole room silenced, again.

"NOT!" Hermione screamed.

"We're going to the moon!" Harry cried.

Then the whole Common Room erupted in excitement and they all left happily to pack all hoping they were to be one of those "selected few".

Everyone sat in the Great Hall chatting and giggling and planning. Suddenly a loud voice boomed in.

"SILENCE! There has been a huge mistake! There is no field trip! I repeat! No field trip!" Dumbledore's voice announced.

"Aww!"

"No fair!"

"I'm going to get whoever did that!"

"What on-"

"SILENCE! Just kidding. There is a field trip. But, there is going to be teacher supervision. I'm terribly sorry but we have found it a huge mistake on our behalf to allow the whole school to stay on the moon for five months. So sorry," Dumbledore said gravely.

"YES!" came Hermione's happy reply as she stood up and threw her fist in the air. "_I_ thought the _Headmaster_ had _lost_ his _mind_!"

"Hermione! Was this your idea?" asked Ron.

"No, but whoever's idea it was, I want to meet that person!" Hermione said. Harry and Ron shook their heads..

"Again, I'm just kidding!" Dumbledore said. "You will be going to the Moon for five months without adult or teacher supervision! By the way I would like to _speak_ to _Ms. Granger_ after this. The rules are the following:

Nothing!

Okay. Now, onto the ones that will attend this field trip. When I call your name please stand up:

Draco Malfoy

Blaise Zabini

Pansy Parkinson

Harry Potter

Hermione Granger

Ronald Weasley

Ginevra Weasley

Luna Lovegood

That is all. Now the rest may proceed weeping frantically back to their dormitories. Weeping may only last until tomorrow midnight. After that I do not want to see a tear-stricken face. If I do, there will be severe consequences. The selected few must stay here for further information."

Awws and no fairs echoed in the Great Hall as everyone left except for the eight selected.

"Okay, now here is what is going to happen. You will be launched into a great ball of spiders-"

"SPIDERS? WHY DOES IT ALWAYS HAVE TO BE SPIDERS! WHY COULDN'T IT BE THE BUTTERFLIES?" Ron cried.

"Mr. Weasley, don't worry, that was a joke. Now you will all take what is called a space shuttle in the muggle world. But, it shall be tampered with, using magic, in order for it to be speedy, a safer transportation method, and shaped as a broom. Any questions?"

"Yes, Headmaster, how are we going to live there for five month if there are no shelters?" Hermione asked.

"Ah, Ms.Granger, but there are. They have already been built. Any other?"

"What about food?" Ron asked, rubbing his stomach.

"There will be plenty of that, too, already supplied."

"What about bug sprays?" Harry asked.

"There are no bugs on the moon, I assure you Mr. Potter ," Dumbledore replied.

"Yes there is Headmaster! It's a new and **un**improved yet **un**fortunate invention! It's called (Harry cleared his throat and said in a clear and loud voice) Draco," Harry sneered

Everyone erupted in laughter except for Draco.

"What a lame comment, Potter!"

"Bug!" Harry exclaimed as he clutched his stomach aching with laughter.

"Headmaster, are there any white rooms with padded walls, rubber ducks, and men in white?" Draco asked.

"There are but they're already filled with bugs like you and they have a room ready just for you Draco," Harry sneered again.

"ENOUGH! Now you may all proceed to your Common Rooms and give farewells to your friends," Dumbledore dismissed.

"This is going to be a blast!" Ginny exclaimed.

"I hope," Luna said.

* * *

**A/N-End of chapter one! Did you enjoy? My sister and I tried to add a hint of humor, did it work? How would you like some action in the next chapter??? Please review so we know whether to continue or not!**

**POLL:**

**What would you like to see in the next chapter?**

**Action/Adventure **

**More attempted humor**

**Fighting**

**Other (Please state in review)**

**Please review!**

**It'll make us unblue!**

**Please review!**


	2. Destination Found

**Summary**: A flyer on all the message boards read: New Announcement! We are glad to present a selected few of our Hogwarts Students a field trip! It's out of this world, literally! You all get to go to: THE MOON. The catch? No. Adult. Supervision. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: -insert desired disclaimer here-

**Author's Note: **Here comes the second chapter! Fa la la, la la la la! Here comes the second chapter! Fa la la la laaa! There's more arguing in this one. Hope you like it!

* * *

**Experiment Danger: Field Trip To The Moon**

**Chapter 2: Destination: Found **

The eight were seated in the Great Hall awaiting further instructions. Saying goodbye to everyone had been rather awkward. Their friends had been rude and obnoxious stating that they hated them because they were leaving them to go to the moon. The eight had ignored this as much as possible but it had been hard since it was coming from their friends.

"Ah, I'm glad to see that all of you have survived the farewells. Now, onto taking off. You will be lead to the Hogwarts Train Station and the shuttle will be there. We will be aiding you through the flight using microphones. Now follow me," Dumbledore beckoned as he walked out of the Great Hall.

The eight followed him happily. They reached the train station and sure enough there was the shuttle. It was huge, about fifty feet in height. And sure enough it was shaped as a broom as Dumbledore had said. The handle was a brownish sparkle and it fanned out in back into a golden haze of what was the tail.

"Wow! It's lovely!" Ginny exclaimed, clapping her hands together.

"Yup, just like a real broom!" Harry added.

"I want to get on!" Ron whined.

"Hold on Mr. Weasley, patience is a virtue. First, here are the microphones-"He handed them out and showed them how to put it on their ear and all. "If you have any questions, ask us through those. Inside there will be instructions on how to turn on the shuttle. Enjoy your voyage."

The eight rushed through the door excitedly, bumping into each other and the many walls. The shuttle was lying down so it was easy to run in. The seats faced the tip of the handle. They all buckled up quickly: Draco, Pansy, and Blaise in the front three seats, then Harry, Ron, and Hermione in the middle three seats, and last but not least came Ginny and Luna in the last two seats. It was odd how the seating was perfectly arranged.

"How do you turn this thing on?" asked Pansy as she looked at the many switches.

"I know," Draco replied. "Don't worry."

Pansy smiled. "Of course you know, darling. You know _everyting_!" Pansy said everything in a way that made you think that the word meant a lot to her.

Harry made a puking noise but Ron literally threw-up. And Hermione had the _pleasure_ of cleaning it up.

Draco smirked and Blaise helped him read all the instructions and turn it on expertly.

"How come we didn't get to turn it on?" pouted Ron.

"Because they pushed us to the middle row," Hermione explained.

"Ugh, I hate Draco," Harry hissed.

"That's no fair! Are we going to let them do that?" Ron asked.

"Unless you want to go and ask them to move," Hermione began, "yes."

Harry and Ron gave twin sighs and settled back into their seats.

"See, I got it working!" Draco boasted to all of them.

"With Blaise's help," added Hermione angrily in a hushed voice.

"What. A. Snob," Ginny sighed.

And soon, they were off.

The shuttlebroom zoomed up into a standing position and blasted into space at warp speed. Everyone was holding on to each other tightly.

"It's beautiful!" Hermione exclaimed as space and beyond came into view.

"Oh yes!" Luna agreed.

"Hey, don't we need masks or anything? Whenever Dudley's watching astronaut on T.V. they always have all this heavy stuff on for protection," Harry explained.

"No, _we_ don't. Dumbledore has casted some sort of spell on us that fixes everything!" Hermione said happily.

"Having magic rocks!" Ron cheered.

Mhms and you bet sounded in the shuttlebroom.

"Hey, is there any food here?" Ron asked.

"Have you been trying to gain weight lately, Weasel? Because if you have, it's been working marvelously," Draco teased.

Ron got up angrily to beat up Malfoy but was held back by Hermione and Harry.

"Calm down, Ron. You know what he said isn't true!" Hermione whispered to him. 

"Yeah, just ignore him," added Harry.

"Here! I found some chips!" Ginny cried as she waved a bag around.

"Thanks, Gin," Ron said as he grabbed the bag, popped it open, and dunked a few chips in his mouth. "'Ant some 'uys?"

"No, thanks."

"Not hungry."

"IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" boomed in a voice.

The eight jumped up in fright. Who was speaking?

"I REPEAT! IS EVERYONE ALRIGHT?" came the voice again.

"Who are you?" Draco shouted back.

"YOUR HEADMASTER, MR. MALFOY! SO, AGAIN, IS EVERYONE-"

"Yes, Headmaster, everyone is just fine. We've gotten the shuttle to take off and we're in space," Hermione answered.

"GOOD! YOU SHOULD BE THERE IN A FEW HOURS! GOOD DAY!"

"A few hours!" squealed Ginny excitedly.

"I can't wait!" Hermione said.

Hours passed of toilet flushing, food crumbs flying, and arguments between Draco and the Golden Trio. Finally, the moon was in sight.

"There! I see it!" squealed Pansy as she pointed to a silvery white object in the distance.

Everyone leaned forward to get a closer look. Oohs and Aahs chorused inside the shuttle.

Draco steered the shuttle and was about to land when a great squelching noise erupted into the air accompanied by a horrid smell.

"Ew, Weasel! Please, do it in your litter box!" Draco cried.

"Why you-"Ron jumped up and pounced on Draco.

"Ron, get back here!" Ginny ordered. "He's the only one who knows how to fly this thing. We need him in perfect condition!"

"What do you mean perfect condition? He was already bought with a shortage of brain cells for a cheap price!" Ron argued back.

"Shortage of brain cells? I'm not the one failing all the classes!" Draco yelled. Soon the two were on each other, rolling on the ground and pounding the other to pieces. When the others pulled them off of each other, Ron had a black eye and Draco was _not_ bruised.

Draco dusted himself off and hopped back on his chair. "That teaches you to never mess with me again, Weasel!"

"Shut up ferret!" Ron squeaked back in pain.

Draco rolled his eyes muttering "childish insults" and went back to his captain duty that had been taken care of by Blaise while they were fighting.

"W-what was that?" Pansy stuttered. Everyone was looking around for anything that had broken off or could've made that noise. They found nothing.

Draco tried again to land the shuttle and the noise came out again in shorter spasms.

"What _is_ that?" Pansy asked again.

"It's the engine," came Blaise's grave reply.

"E-engine?" stuttered Ginny.

Blaise nodded.

Draco tried to land again and bounced onto the surface miraculously with lots of broken down engine noises. Once the shuttle landed the doors bounded open and everyone raced out.

"Do you think it's broken for good?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," came Blaise's reply.

"What if we're," Ginny gasped,"stuck here forever!"

"We can always tell Dumbledore," Harry thought.

"Oh yeah!" Hermione said. "Headmaster, can you hear us?"

"I CAN HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR! WE HAVE HEARD THE NOISES AND WE'RE TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IS WRONG. FOR NOW ENJOY WHAT YOU HAVE!" came Dumbledore's loud voice.

"Okay."

The eight began to look around for shelters leaving the dying shuttle behind.

* * *

**A/N-So, did you like? Well the shuttle's broken down and they're off to find shelters. What's going to happen next? Dun Dun Dun...**

**Acknowledgements:**

**1. Ravyn,Queen of Shadow: Thanks for the review!**

**2. Eve Ganger: Thanks for the pairing ideas and the review!**

**3. Smileyface1314: No, she doesn't write on ff. Just this story with me. Thanks for the review!**

**4. Sobs 4 Sirius 223: Thanks for the review!**

**5. Iadko Tsukiru- Of course you haven't offended us! I love critiques and help! Thanks for the review!**

**6. Maggy Aethelwynsdottir- Thanks for the review!**

**Please review! **


	3. Settling Settlers

**A/N-** Sorry for the long wait! It's just that co-writing has its setbacks! And if any of the characters appear OOC, remember: this **is** a **fanfic**.

Anyways, here's the long awaited chapter!

* * *

**Experiment Danger: Field Trip to the Moon**

**Chapter 3: Settling Settlers**

Ron kicked the ground and dropped to his knees. "All is lost, I tell you! All.Is. **Lost**."

"Oh, Ron, stop being such a baby!" Ginny snapped, sighing. Ron glared at her but stayed seated.

"I thought the "headmaster" said there were shelters! I don't see any _shelters_!" Draco cried bitterly. Then in a lower voice he whispered, "Some headmaster. Father was right; he does have no clue as to what he's doing."

Pansy giggled and Hermione looked at her crossly.

"Look! There's something up ahead!" Blaise exclaimed, pointing his index finger in the distance. The group followed this and sure enough there were these odd looking huts peeking out at them.

"WE'RE SAVED!" Ron cried as he hopped to his feet and hit the ground at warp speed to the huts. "WE'RE SAVED!"

"I've never seen him run that fast," Harry stated.

"Yeah, same here," Hermione agreed. "Oh, no, wait. You forgot the day we discovered the kitchen with the house-elves and food."

"Oh yeah! You're right!"

Ginny shook her head. "What **kind** of experiments did Fred and George actually test on him?" Luna cracked out laughing. "No, I mean it! Just…look at him!" Luna continued to laugh and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"I'm surrounded by a couple of complete idiots," she whispered. "Help."

As they arrived at the huts everyone quickly chose and settled down, using their magic to conjure up necessities, and unpacked their luggage.

"I feel like the colonists from England," Hermione said as they all stood outside.

"The who from here?" Ron asked, lost.

"Oh, never mind."

"What do we do now?" Pansy whined. "I'm hungry and I need to do my nails!"

Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You've been doing that a lot," Luna noted.

"Thanks for telling me," Ginny replied sweetly.

Luna laughed. "Anytime."

"And you've been laughing a lot," Ginny said.

"Thanks for telling me," Luna copied and winked happily.

"Wait, there's something wrong," Blaise piped in.

"Wrong?" They all chorused and looked at Blaise.

"It's like Dumbledore's physic. The seats were perfectly arranged, and so were the huts! But….there's an extra hut."

And he was right. All the huts were taken except for one a few yards down. And it was different, too! All the others were beige colored, only a few feet high, and quite wide. The extra one was all green, like alien green, **extremely** high, and tiny! Not even a bed could fit in there!

"MAYBE IT'S FOOD STORAGE!"

And Ron took off again.

"Okay, we've got to make a plan. We have to search the place to see if there's anything we can use to fix the shuttle. Someone should go back and check to see if Dumbledore's trying to contact us. Who wants to be in charge of that?" Harry asked.

"Why do you get to be the boss?" Draco asked.

"Yeah! Let Draco be the big guy!" Pansy squealed.

"You sound like a pig," Ginny spat disgusted.

Pansy gave a dimpled smile and bowed. "Thanks!"

Ginny looked at her oddly. "It **wasn't** a compliment…"

Pansy looked confused. "Huh?"

"Oh never mind."

"I'll go to the shuttle," Hermione offered.

"Excellent. That takes care of the mud-"

Harry cut Draco off. "The **what?**"

Hermione looked hurt for a second and quickly took off.

"Someone should follow Ron," Ginny suggested.

"Yeah, you're right. Ginny, Luna, and I will go after Ron. Malfoy, you, Parkinson, and Zabini can go look for stuff we can use," Harry said.

"Why do we have to go and look? We can all split up later. For now, let's all go after him," Blaise argued.

"Fine."

And the six went off.

"Ron?" Harry cried into the hut.

"RON!" Ginny echoed.

No answer. Then all of a sudden-"I'M DOWN HERE GUYS! COME QUICK!"

Everyone looked at each other, then they went in. Suddenly, Luna wailed and disappeared.

"Luna?" Ginny cried. "LUNA? LUNA?!"

Luna's voice came, "I'm down here! Just drop through the hole!"

Ginny took a deep breath and jumped down.

"GIN? ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Harry called through the hole.

"I'm fine! Come on down!"

One by one the rest dropped down and gasped.

* * *

**A/N-** Hope you liked it! Happy New Years! 

**SOBs 4 Sirius 223**- Thanks for the review!

**smileyface1314-** Thanks for the review! Yeah, that would be a good idea!

**idako tsukiru-** Thanks for the review!

**Eve Granger-** Thanks for the review!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! THANKS!**


End file.
